1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved saddle-riding type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle-riding type vehicles is known that includes an ignition switch mounted on a vehicle body frame via a stay. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3497214. In addition, an ignition switch mounted on an engine hanger is known that is mounted on a vehicle body frame for supporting an engine. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4131787.
In accordance with FIGS. 3 to 5 of Japanese Patent No. 3497214, a pair of left and right seat rails 2 is mounted at a rear portion of a main pipe 1 that forms part of a vehicle body frame. A stay 8 is mounted near a connection of the main pipe 1 to the seat rails 2. An ignition switch 11 is attached to the stay 8. A fuel tank T is disposed upwardly of the ignition switch 11 so as to straddle the main pipe 1.
In accordance with FIG. 13 of Japanese Patent No. 4131787, an engine hanger 220 is mounted via a bracket 45 on a cross pipe 30 that forms part of a vehicle body frame and extends in a vehicle width direction. An engine 9 is mounted on the engine hanger 220. An ignition switch 223 is mounted upwardly of a portion of the engine hanger 220 on which the engine 9 is mounted.
In the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3497214, a weld nut 7 is welded to a side portion of the main pipe 1 and the stay 8 is attached to the weld nut 7 using a bolt 9. Accordingly, the bolt 9 is adapted to protrude a small amount so as not to interfere with the fuel tank T that is disposed so as to cover a circumference of the main pipe 1.
A mounting structure for mounting the ignition switch 11 has the following arrangements. More specifically, the main pipe 1 includes a hole drilled in the side portion thereof. Part of the weld nut 7 is inserted in this hole so that the weld nut 7 has a thin-wall portion that protrudes from the main pipe 1, which suppresses the amount of protrusion of the bolt 9. Restrictions are as such imposed on the main pipe 1 in order to mount the ignition switch 11.
In the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4131787, the engine hanger 220 includes an engine mounting portion for mounting the engine 9 thereon. The engine mounting portion includes a protrusion formed upwardly thereof. The protrusion protrudes upwardly for mounting the ignition switch 223. This results in a complicatedly shaped engine hanger 220. As such, in the arrangement of Japanese Patent No. 4131787, restrictions are imposed on the engine hanger 220 which is one part on the side of the vehicle body frame, as in the arrangement of Japanese Patent No. 3497214.